


Dragon Ball Super: Twilight of Gods Character Sheets—Cumin

by Chronos_X



Series: Chronos_X's Synopses, Character Bios, Reference Sheets [3]
Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Z, Toriyama Akira (鳥山 明)
Genre: Abusive Father, Abusive Mother, Abusive Parents, Acceptance, Adoption, Alienation, Ancient Evil, Angst, Body Horror, Coping, Deities, Disappointment, Disapproving Family, Family Loss, Fear, Filicide, Forgiveness, Former assassin, Foster Parents, Fratricide, Gen, God Made Mortal, Gods, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Hate, Hatred, Horror, Human Experimentation, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jealousy, Learning Disabilities, Loss, Loss of Control, Loss of Identity, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Limbs, Loss of Parent(s), Loss of Powers, Loss of Trust, Mad Scientist, Matricide, Mental Anguish, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Mind Rape, Monsters, Mortal Made God, Mutilation, Patricide, Precocious Child, Redemption, Religious Guilt, Science Experiment, Self-Acceptance, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Self-Loathing, Shame, Survival, Survivor Guilt, Terror, Torture, Trained assassin, Uxoricide, Victimhood, coming to terms, creepy child, envy - Freeform, evil gods, learned helplessness, self-forgiveness, thriving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 10:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20388340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chronos_X/pseuds/Chronos_X
Summary: Character sheet for an OC that appears in my fanfic "Dragon Ball Super: Twilight of Gods."Also available at https://www.deviantart.com/chronos-x/art/OMaC-Character-Sheets-Cumin-800525120Dragon Ball Super: Twilight of Gods I:https://archiveofourown.org/series/1466320





	Dragon Ball Super: Twilight of Gods Character Sheets—Cumin

DBS: ToG Character Sheets—Cumin, by Chronos-X

Jun 5, 2019, 10:38:43 AM

  
Literature / Fan Fiction / General Fiction

**The Tien-Shin Trio—Cumin**

**Biography**:

Full name: Cumin Jintan (later Cumin Shinhan)

Other aliases: Neelus (pronounced "nee-loos." Former codename). 

Universe of origin: 7

Planet of origin: Earth

Occupation: Student, martial artist, assassin (former).

Known relatives:

Neel (pronounced “nehl") Baqri (biological father, whereabouts unknown)

Faruq (pronounced "fah-rooq") Jintan (stepfather, whereabouts unknown)

Kari Jintan, née Ajwain (biological mother, incarcerated)

Shyam (pronounced "sham") Jintan, codename “Paudha” (pronounced "pod-hah." Older stepbrother, institutionalized)

Bisman (pronounced "bees-mn") Jintan, codename "Subah" (pronounced "soo-bah." Younger stepbrother, foster care)

Tien Shinhan (foster father, martial arts teacher)

Chiaotzu (adoptive brother)

Anise Lozada (adoptive sister)

Fennel Márathos (adoptive brother)

**Appearance**:

Sex: Male

Orientation: Asexual (capable of bi-romantic attraction)

Species: Anthro-Avian (bird) / Android (prototype)

Race: Rooster / Pheasant hybrid

Age: 14

Height: 5’2’’

Weight: 160 lbs.

Eye color: Black (yellow scleras)

Body build: Athletic with tendency to pudgy

Body type: Anthropomorphic

**Other traits**:

Legally blind.

Type 1 diabetes patient.

Sloped shoulders.

Bone structure does not allow him to stand fully straight for more than a few seconds.

Head, eyes, face, legs and feet resemble those of a real-life rooster. Arms and hands are slightly more anthropomorphic.

Upper body somewhere in-between humanoid and anthro.

Body covered in black, white and brown-speckled grey feathers, except in specific areas (see “Distinctive features”).

Black and white tail feathers.

**Distinctive features**:

Prominent veins in eyes and around the face, hands, arms and upper body.

Beak is somewhat crooked at top and bottom, exposing small, pointy teeth above and below. Has minor overbite.

Comb and wattles worn almost to nonexistence.

Dry, scale-caked skin caused by congenital ichthyosis.

Series of third degree burn scars beginning at the chin, spread as irregularly shaped “splotchy” patterns around the back, arms, chest and abdomen, resulting in featherless areas created via skin grafts.

Prosthetic rooster-like digitigrade legs and feet, adjusted for current size and age, donated by Bulma Briefs herself.

**Accessories**:

Waterproof insulin pump and related paraphernalia.

Anti-glare and brightness wraparound sunglasses.

Foldable-collapsible shatterproof white long cane.

**Personality**:

Good points: Intelligent, curious, creative, friendly (with people he likes/trusts), sincere, respectful, insightful, witty, organized.

Bad points: Shy (around strangers), excessively self-conscious, nosy, moody, too eager to please, low self-esteem, can come across as socially inept at best and condescending at worst, easy to offend/wound, can offend/insult others if pushed too far, has a hard time adjusting to change.

**Additional observations**:

Has Asperger’s Syndrome or a similar form of high-functioning autism (HFA). Officially diagnosed by psychiatrists at Capsule Corp Medical Center.

Tends to over-explain things he and others say by providing unnecessary clarifications—e.g., if he says something happened “when [he] was a chick,” he may add “that’s when I was a kid,” or whatever else he deems appropriate. Along with his penchant for asking repeated questions, this tendency does little to endear him to people unaccustomed to such behavior.

Likes to quote memorized excerpts of varying lengths from works of literature, usually poetry (Favorite authors: Derek Walcott, Shakespeare, Cervantes, Wordsworth, Longfellow, Whitman, Coleridge).

Tends to exchange witty banter with Fennel, much to the annoyance of Tien Shinhan, Anise and others.

No known friends from same age group.

**Possible voice actor(s)**:

Jack McBrayer (Badili, _The Lion Guard_).

Yuri Lowenthal (Superman/Clark Kent, _Legion of Superheroes_).

Ashley Parker Angel (Alex Noa, _Lunar: The Silver Star_, _Lunar: Silver Star Story_).

Christian La Monte (Ignatz Victor, _Fire Emblem: Three Houses_).


End file.
